


International Juggler's Day

by thestanceyg



Series: Darcy Lewis April Challenge [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, past family problems, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy needs someone to act as body guard and fake boyfriend for the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	International Juggler's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18
> 
> Holiday: International Jugger's Day  
> Prompt: character a asks “hey, will you pretend to be my date for a week for [convoluted excuse that could easily be solved without a fake relationship]?” character b, fully convinced of the futility of their DEEP AND UNREQUITED LOVE, figures this’ll be a chance to spend time with them and possibly put their feelings to rest. character b is always wrong & it is always amazing.
> 
> YES IT'S TROPEY AND I LOVE IT

“Cliiiint,” Darcy whined.  “Please, please, please.”

Clint ignored Darcy and continued to eat his cereal.  Darcy reluctantly turned back to put away the milk, sighing heavily as she did so.  Darcy sat down dramatically next to him, banging her plate and glass, orange juice sloshing onto the table.  Darcy ignored it.

“What are you after this time Lewis?” Tony asked.

“You say that like I always want something.”

“You always do.”

Darcy stuck her tongue out at him.

“Spill it.  What is it this time?”

Darcy looked at Tony, and decided that sharing could only help.  “I really want to go to my sister’s graduation party, but I’m not allowed to go without ‘security’ and Clint won’t go.”

“Why him?”

Darcy sighed.  “I said I was bringing my boyfriend.”

“So bring your boyfriend.”

She threw her head on the table and groaned, “I don’t have one.”

“Look, Lewis, I get lying, but that seems like a dumb one.”

“Tony,” Darcy said looking up, “I can’t go without a bodyguard, and I can’t explain the truth about why he’s there.  Ergo, simple lie.”

“Why Hawkeye?”

“Because technically Shield only gets to dictate my life, not actually help.  They’ve refused to give me an agent.  Hawkass here is the only one that isn’t instantly recognizable, so my lie might actually fly.  But he keeps telling me no.”

“I could do it.”

Darcy laughed.  “No, Tony, you can’t.  That doesn’t fit the story I’ve told my family.  Besides, it’s my sister’s graduation.  It should be about her, not you.”

“Fine,” he waved away her concern and turned to Clint.  “So why won’t you go?”

“‘M busy,” Clint muttered into his cereal.

“No, you’re not,” Natasha said as she slipped into the kitchen.

Clint’s head snapped up, eyes glaring at Nat.

Tony looked between the steely eyed Clint and the smirking Natasha.  He clapped his hands.  “Okay kiddo.  Looks like you’re a go.  I’ll lend you a plane.”

“Because that’s not conspicuous.”

“It’s an airport.  They won’t know which plane you arrived in.  I’ll have a car, even.  Say you don’t need to be picked up.”

Darcy considered this.  “Okay.  You’re on.”

Tony turned to Clint, “Better get packing.”

***

“What was that about Nat?” Clint practically spit, slamming his door.

“You need to deal with this.  So either get over her or get under her.  I don’t care which,” Natasha said moving into the apartment, never looking at Clint.

“What the hell are you talking about?” he sputtered.

“Clint,” she said, turning to look disapprovingly at him over her shoulder.  “It’s insulting you thought I wouldn’t notice.”  She pulled some clothes out of his closet and threw them onto the bed.

“Nat!” he sighed.  “How am I supposed to keep her safe when all I will want to do is look at her.”

She fixed her gaze on him, sharp and probing.  “Are you telling me you’re incapable of juggling an op and a crush?”

“I’ll have you know I’ve won multiple juggling awards.”

“Is that a metaphor?” she asked honestly.

Clint gave her a funny look.  “No.  I was a circus kid.  Of course I can juggle.”

Nat stared blankly back.

“Ugh.  Fine.  Just pick out whatever will make me look like a good boyfriend but allow me to hide as much weaponry as possible.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him.  

“Yeah, yeah.  I know,” Clint said grabbing his bag and shoving things in.

***

“So, ummm, I told them we’ve been together for a while.  It’s the only way me bringing you home would make sense.  I’m not usually the type to bring anyone home.”

“Not even a friend?  Because that might have been more believable.”

Darcy gave him a look he didn’t understand.  “No, not even friends really.  Let’s just say my family and I don’t get along.”

“Then why did you want to do this Lewis?”

“Because I love my sister.”  She paused, debating saying more.  “She was the only bright spot in my childhood.  Plus she made it possible for me to run away to college.  She begged me to come to this.  I couldn’t say no.  I owe her so much.”  Darcy stared into the middle distance.  “My discomfort for one weekend doesn’t even begin to repay her.”

Clint didn’t want to push, but there was a story there, and he didn’t think he was going to like it.  She still wasn’t looking at him, or really anything.  He put his arm around her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her seat.  She turned watery eyes on him.

“If we’ve been together for months, we better get used to touching each other, right?” he asked before she could say anything.

“Yeah,” she said leaning into him, “I guess so.”

He pulled her closer and she wove their fingers together.  “We need to work on our story so we say the same things.”  She looked at him, questioning.  “You know, where we met, our first date, our anniversary.  That sort of thing. It’s probably best if we keep it as close to the truth as possible.  Less to forget that way.”  Darcy nodded her head which was now on his shoulder.

“So we met at work, then?” She asked, voice still a bit shaky.

“Yeah,” he said.  “First date?”

“Movies?  Like our regular team movie nights?”

“Sure.  Pretty sure the first one I was at was…”

“Princess Bride,” she cut him off.  “We can say it was an art house showing.”

“How did you know that?” he asked.

She looked up at him, “I remember things.  And, that would make our anniversary..”

“October 17th.” He noticed her staring.  “What?  I can remember things too.”

Darcy smiled up at him, and slowly pulled herself up to kiss him softly and sweetly on the lips.  “I think we better get used to that too,” she said.

He gulped. “Yeah.  You’re absolutely right,” and she was kissing him again.

_Yeah,_  Clint thought,   _I am not going to get out of this unscathed_.

 


End file.
